


Booming Stars

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [8]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Children, F/F, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Kids, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Karlie is used to being alone on July 4th, a holiday that tends to bring back bad memories.  But maybe this year she won't have to be alone.





	Booming Stars

"Can't Karlie pretty please come to watch the booming stars with us, Mommy?" Grey pleaded as he grabbed Karlie's much larger hand in his own.

Taylor sighed. It was getting late, and he'd been asking this for 20 minutes now. "No, baby. We already told you that she's not coming." Grey pouted. "Come on. Don't you want to go see your cousins? If we don't leave soon, we'll miss the beginning of the fireworks."

"But whyyyy, Karlie?" he questioned, dragging out the word as he flopped down onto the bed.

The two women's eyes met, and Taylor's eyebrows raised as if to say, "Do you want to tell him?" Karlie shrugged, and then nodded.

"Well Bud, I'm just scared of those loud noises," she said, ruffling his hair.

Grey scrunched up his nose in confusion. Then, clarity spread across his features. "Like how last year the booms were loud and I cried because it was scary so Mommy had to cover my ears?" Karlie nodded. "But this year I won't be scared because I'm six now," he said seriously, holding up six fingers to prove his point.

"Just like that!" Karlie exclaimed. "But, remember how Mommy and I told about when I went away to war to fight the bad guys?"

"Uh huh, and you probably killed them all with cool laser guns, just like in the movies!" he grinned.

Karlie smiled sadly. "Yeah, kind of like that. But...you know how sometimes people get hurt fighting those bad guys? Well, I kind of got hurt fighting them, too. But not on my body. It's like I got hurt inside my head. Does that make sense?"

Grey's brow furrowed. "Yeah, Karlie. So your mind got hurted?"

"Yeah. My mind is usually okay. But, those loud booms that fireworks make sound like gunshots and they kind of make it...get hurt again."

"Oh. So you remember when you were at war and you get scared? Even the good guys get scared sometimes, Karlie. Don't worry."

Karlie pulled Grey into a huge hug, smothering the squirming child with kisses. "You're very smart, do you know that?"

Taylor stood in the corner of the bedroom, smiling at the pivotal interaction that just occurred between the two loves of her life: her son and her girlfriend. She wiped the tears that had gathered and went to join them on the bed.

"Mommy?" Grey said, his voice suddenly full of concern.

"What's up, love?"

"Do we have to go? Because what if Karlie gets scared without us? And there's nobody to give her a hug?"

Karlie swallowed against the lump in her throat. "That's so sweet, Bud but you don't have to stay. I'll be alright. Don't you want to see your Uncle Austin and Aunt Selena and your cousins?"

"No. I want to stay with you!"

Grey had attached himself around Karlie's waist. "Well," Taylor said, "I'll call Austin and let him know that we're not coming."

"Taylor...you don't have to...I'll be fine," Karlie tried to tell her.

She shook her head, planting a quick kiss on Karlie's lips. "Don't worry about it. We'd both much rather you feel safe. It's an overrated holiday anyway. Get in your pajamas. I'll make popcorn."

The rest of the night was spent dancing and eating junk food and cuddling. Taylor and Grey had about half of their belongings at the house already, ("We should just move in together. It would be easier," Taylor said) and one of her guitars had managed to migrate over, providing entertainment for the majority of the evening.

Grey ended up falling asleep long before the fireworks even started. And when they did commence, Taylor held Karlie tightly as the inevitable panic attacks and tears came, singing to her softly until they passed.

For Karlie, the day had been the same as it was every year, but with one major difference -- this year, she wasn't alone. This year, she had family.


End file.
